The Witch's Brother
by DorkyHater
Summary: Patty gets a job and finds out a secret about Kim. Sorry for bad summary. Better than it sounds. I hope. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys! This is really my second story ever. (really excited). In a way, it's a continuation from my last story ****_Edo-Grandine. _****But you don't have to read since its from another anime. So, without further ado, I give you ****_The Witch's Brother. _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater cause if I did, it would't have ended where it did and Soul and Maka would be dating.**

* * *

Patty's P.O.V

Today is a really big deal for me. I start work today. Okay, I know what your thinking. 'Why is a 13 year old girl working?' Well ever since Big Sis and Kiddo started dating and Black*Star, and Tsubaki started dating the finally, Maka and Soul started dating (after me and big sis locked them in a closet). So now I kinda feel like a 7th wheel. Don't get me wrong, Big Sis still plays killer giraffe with me and Maka still calms me down with her soul wavelength, but it not the same anymore. So one day. Ms. Nygus (who'd taken over for Nurse/Witch Medusa) offered me to help her in the office since I'm really creative and can cheer anyone up! So that's where I currently am. Standing in front of the school nurses office. I open the door and saw someone I was a little surprised to see.

"Oh, Hi Kim!" I said cheerfully. She looked over at me and smiled one of her rare smiles that she only saved for Jackie and I.

"Hi there Patty. I forgot you started today. How are you?" Kim replied. She has always been really nice a hung out with me a lot! I also think she wants to get me and Kilik together since he's only two years older and we get along really well.

"Yup! Ms. Nygus said to come in today and that you'd help me out so here I am!" I giggled and skipped over to her.

Kim moved her short, choppy hair behind her ear,"Yup. Now get over here shorty. Let me show you the ropes.

We spent about a total of 3 hours going over stuff. I had a photographic memory so I pretty much soaked it all up. I may not be able to heal as well as Kim (since she's a witch with healing powers), but apparently I'm really good on the computer, so my job is to manage all medical records. I figured i couldn't be too hard since I managed things we stole and food back in Brooklyn with Big Sis. It was around 4 o' clock when Ms. Nygus came back all sweaty (if that's possible for a mummy).

"Welcome back Ms. Nygus," Me and Kim said in unison.

"How was training with Sid?" Kim said, wiggling her eyebrows in a way suggesting that they did more then train. Oh God! Is Ms. Nygus dating Sid! THIS IS TO MANY DATES!

"It was fine Kim. And that's all we did is train," Ms. Nygus shot a teasing glare at Kim. Thank you God! at least she's not being open with it. She then turned to me.

"How was your first day Patty? Did you have any trouble?" He asked with a concerned look in her eyes.

I giggled,"It was perfectly fine! I learned a lot! Kim was really helpful!" I giggled again and turned around too look at more giraffe pictures.

* * *

3 months later

Patty's P.O.V (still)

It's been 3 months since I started working in the nurses office. Big Sis cried a lot when I got home that day blubbering how I was growing up and stuff. I had to pull out my special voice to get her to be quiet. This caused Kiddo to go into hiding and Big Sis and I spent around 4 hours looking for him. But I was okay with it cause we're still a little family. So here i sit today. Kim and Jackie are out on a mission so I'm here alone with Ms. Nygus. We were singing (and rather loudly) to Life is a Highway by Rascel Flatts. I was currently on the computer looking through medical records when Kim"s came up. So, not knowing that I was about to uncover a HUGE secret, I opened it. I really just skimmed through cause there were obvious things like she was 18 years old, had the witches blood type, AB, but then I got to family and something surprised me not the fact that both her parents were dead, but the fact that she had a twin brother. I clicked on his face and all that pulled up was a name. Natsu. Doesn't that mean summer in Japanese.

"Ms. Nygus!" I called over my shoulder,"What's this?"

"What's what dear?" She asked. She stopped dead her tracks when she saw the screen. Then swallowed, hard. Then she spoke.

"That dear, is Kim's twin brother, Natsu Dragoneele,"she said in a low voice.

"We have to tell her!" I said jumping up to get the phone. But Ms. Nygus stopped me.

"No, Patty listen to me! Kim can't know. She thinks he's dead and actually will kill him if he's alive cause she wants to be right!"I stopped struggling.

"Oh," I said finally getting it.

Ms. Nygus turned me around and said in a stern voice,"Patty, keep this a super duper secret okay. Not even Liz or Kid can know. Promise me you won't tell anyone."

I smiled,"Okkay Ms. Nygus, I wont!'

"Good. Now lets get back too work," she said.

* * *

Nygus's P.O.V

I guess its time too call Polyushko.

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? Please review. Criticism is welcome, just please be polite. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**~DH **


End file.
